Unlucky Thirteen
by ArielSprite
Summary: Every Time Lord gets thirteen lives. The Doctor has said goodbye to eleven of them already and number twelve is vanishing. The thirteenth Doctor has arrived. A new Doctor. A new day.


**This is my first Doctor Who fic. It's the beginning of a new adventure for the Doctor and there will be more to come.**

His body was burning.

While it was an unusual thing to happen, it was not something he had never experienced before. It was something that he never wanted to experience again, and, if his calculations were correct (which of course they were), he never would again. This was it; his twelfth body was dying and his final incarnation was bursting out.

The fire of regeneration was searing through his bones now and he wasn't sure how much longer it would be before his whole being was consumed.

He would miss this body. It was really rather nice, especially compared to the others that he'd had in the past. He was young, slightly younger than thirty with sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He'd had a charming, debonair quality to him, and that was exactly what he'd been. A perfect gentlemen, perhaps slightly mad, but completely brilliant. He had loved whizzing around in his little blue box, the mad English gentleman, with his beautiful and ever so clever assistant.

But now, well, now she was gone. Her life was on earth with her family, not in the stars with him. That was just how it was. Too many people had died for him. He was better off alone; just as he would be now.

Rays of golden regeneration energy burst from his hands and face. The churning of his insides and the sensation of his body being ripped to shreds had begun.

He knew it was stupid to fear this. He was the Doctor. He had faced death more times than imaginable. He had seen more than enough death and destruction to last the lifetimes of several Time Lords. Caused quite a bit too. He had said goodbye to so many people that he loved. They had died because of him. Each and every one of them. It was his fault.

His short hair seemed to be growing slightly. He could feel his face contorting and transforming into a new one. His whole body was bubbling and boiling, a different build appearing.

He could feel his spine getting shorter by quite a few centimetres and his slim arms becoming slightly more muscular. The sensation in his head was like being stabbed with a thousand needles and his torso burned as his abdominal muscles pulled and stretched.

This regeneration wasn't as destructive as his tenth one. That had ended in fire and the renovation of his TARDIS. It was a shame really. The makeover that it had been subjected to hadn't been the best one he'd ever seen. It had left his beautiful TARDIS all, orange, and so very Essex. The TARDIS renovation that had followed that one hadn't been much better. It was strangely blue and silver, like an odd mix between the Ravenclaw common room and the Death Star. He hadn't liked it that much, but the last time that the TARDIS had regenerated it had seemed to align itself with his preferences. Now he had the perfect place.

A yell escaped his lips as the pain burst into his mind; screams echoing through his ears. He twisted this way and that, his arms outstretched and face directed towards the ceiling.

All of a sudden it stopped. His hands jumped immediately to his face. He was relatively clean shaven with just a little stubble surrounding his open mouths on his chin and cheeks. His lips were full and he had an aquiline nose which he wrinkled slightly as his hands moved up to his hair. His floppy blonde hair seemed to have gone, and instead he had a head of wonderfully silky curls. As he lowered his hands his fingers brushed over his eyebrows which were strangely triangular.

He was breathing heavily as he tossed his head back and breathed in his first breaths in this new body. Just before he collapsed with exhaustion he managed to fling himself down on one of the cushy armchairs that were placed around the console.

It was a new day. He was a new Doctor.

**A/N Imagine that Dan Stevens was the twelfth Doctor and that the lovely, gorgeous, and deliciously handsome Darren Criss is the thirteenth**


End file.
